


Closet Encounters

by heartinhand221 (Illusinia)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/heartinhand221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and May have sex in a closet. Coulson isn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Encounters

“Fitz,” growled May, her fingers lacing in the engineer’s hair loosely. Beneath her hand, his head didn’t cease its motion; his lips pressing to her skin roughly, teeth nipping at the flesh exposed further when she tilted her head. Damn he was a tease. Fitz loved teasing her and she knew it, but that didn’t change the fact she cursed it slightly every time.

Her body arched against the wall as his free hand slipped beneath her bra, curling around her breast and squeezing a little roughly. She gasped, fingers tugging at his hair at little. Immediately, his lips paused on her neck, the hand resting over the clasp of her bra frozen mid-action, poised to undo the latches securing the garment in place. 

“Melinda?” he asked uncertainly, his fingers stroking the skin just above her bra clasp. His lips never rose far from her neck, breath puffing against her skin and making her shiver and arch against him, biting her lip. “Is something wrong?”

May almost smiled a little. It was somewhat endearing that he was so conscience of her. Fitz wasn’t a demanding lover most of the time and he certainly didn’t have the ability to break her under any circumstances, but he was always aware of her needs all the same. Even the few times he had been somewhat demanding, he’d been very conscious of how she felt all the same. 

“I’m not in the mood to be teased,” stated May quietly, knowing he would obey the simple request. 

Almost immediately, her bra was both undone and missing. For a man who spent a lot of time in the lab, he had a few tricks up his sleeve that always managed to surprise her. The speed at which he could divest her of her clothing was one. She’d had more than a few good lovers in her life and most couldn’t manage to maneuver her tactical gear the way Fitz could. Then again, he might have designed almost half of it.

“Mm,” hummed May as his lips moved from her neck towards her shoulder, following a familiar path, “you’re far too good at that.”

“Too good at what?” questioned Fitz, teeth nipping at her skin. His Scottish brogue was growing more and more prevalent by the second, the sound making her shiver.

“Removing my bra,” elaborated May, murmuring a curse as Fitz’s other hand suddenly came to rest under her left breast. “Do I want to know how?”

“Practiced a lot on mannequins as a lad,” explained Fitz, his teeth slightly nipping her shoulder before moving back towards her throat again. His thumbs flicked lightly against her nipples as he spoke, almost making her lose her focus. “Mum sewed. I used to sneak into her sewing room and practice.”

May actually smiled at that comment; it was such a Fitz thing to do. The smile quickly disappeared as Fitz’s mouth suddenly took possession of her right nipple though, his now free hand sliding around her back to press her closer. Her hands immediately clenching desperately against his scalp. “Tease.”

Fitz smirked slightly, his other hand abandoning her breast to slide down and undo her pants. He gave her nipple one last suck before releasing it with a pop and dropping a kiss between her breasts. “I seem to recall you teasing me last night.”

She groaned when his lips surrounded her other nipple, sucking at her flesh as he slipped a hand into her pants. The thump of her head landing against the wall was enough to momentarily cause Fitz to freeze. She could feel the pressure of his lips and hands on her body, but neither moved.

When he didn’t move after a moment, she lifted her head again and looked down at her lover. His lips were still wrapped around her nipple as he looked up at her with a furrowed brow, hands frozen against her body. It took a lot of effort in her part not to growl. “Fitz, if you don’t stop teasing me, I’m going to take control.”

The soft drop of Fitz’s shoulders reflected his relief that she was alright. Releasing her breast and body, he dropped to his knees, pulling her pants down as he did. “You assume I’d mind.”

“Depends on how much you like that ves- shit,” moaned May as Fitz’s tongue suddenly slid against her folds. His amused chuckle vibrated against her clit, his hands shifted her legs further apart just before he began to aggressively lick at her clit. If it were any other man, May would never have allowed him to eat her out like Fitz was. He was the only one allowed to do that.

“I like my vest,” murmured Fitz, pressing a kiss just above her folds, “but I can’t say I would be heartbroken if it got destroyed for a good cause.” Then his tongue was back to licking along her folds, his thumb brushing over her clit with every stroke.

May’s head hit the wall again, but this time the engineer didn’t quit. Which was good, because his vest probably would have been destroyed if he had. Instead, he picked up the rate of his tongue and swapped it for his thumb, his hand sliding along the inside of her leg. He stroked her inner thigh lightly for a moment before slipping a finger into her body and rubbing against her front wall. 

Another moan slid from May’s throat, met by a pleased sound from Fitz, who slipped a second finger into her and began sliding them in and out of her body. Suffice to say, between his fingers and tongue, she didn’t last long. Moments later, she was calling his name as quietly as she could and her body was clenching frantically around his fingers. His lips pressed to her hip again as his fingers slowed, easing her down. Her walls were still twitching when he stood up, his lips crashing against hers almost frantically. His tongue still tasted like her, but she hardly noticed. She could feel his cock against the cradle of her hips and didn’t hesitate to reach for the button on his pants.

“Pants. Off. Now,” ordered May, her breathing still rough as she tried to get his pants undone.

Fitz gently moved her hands aside, working on getting his pants off himself. May didn’t hesitate to shift her focus to his shirt and vest. Her fingers curled around the edges of the vest, attempting to locate the buttons keeping it shut. It only took a moment for her to become frustrated though and simply tear the article of clothing open. Well, tear the buttons off. Fitz let out a noise of protest that quickly turned to a groan when May brushed her thigh lightly against his cock through his pants.

“Pants off,” repeated May, her palm rubbing against his cock until he pushed it away. His pants were open a second later and his hard dick was pressed against her stomach. His palms slid around to grab her ass, pressing their hips together as his lips fused back with hers. She didn’t hesitate to shove her hands into his hair, keeping his mouth against hers as she lifted a leg to wrap around his hips.

He was inside her a second later, this lips separating as they each released a moan of satisfaction. Her hands pushed at his vest and shirt, attempting to remove them as his hips began snapping against hers. She let out a frustrated groan when the shirt didn’t budge, but Fitz came to the rescue, pausing momentarily to divest himself of both offending articles of clothing. May didn’t have a chance to object before he was moving again though, his hips thrusting against hers hard as his mouth fused back with hers. He always loved kissing her when he was fucking her for some reason; she needed to ask about that sometime. 

All thoughts of asking Fitz about his kissing habits suddenly went out the window when he shifted his hips, his cock rubbing against the spot his fingers had previously been strumming. Gasping, May pulled away for a moment to suck in a breath, her fingers scrapping against his scalp. “Fitz!”

“Coulson,” reminded Fitz, his own breathing ragged as his forehead fell against the wall beside her head. His hips picked up their pace, body practically vibrating against hers. One of his hands fell between them, thumb rubbing against her clit softly as his lips pressed to her neck.

Gasping, May came around him, her fingers tightening in his hair as her body tensed and vibrated with her orgasm. On some level, she was aware of Fitz coming as well, his body tensing against hers and his arms pressing her closer to his body momentarily. His lips pressed against hers for a long moment, soft and sweet compared to the borderline frantic way they’d been kissing moments before.

“You good to stand?” asked Fitz quietly as he pulled back a little and slipped from inside her.

May couldn’t help her faint laugh. “That happened once.”

Fitz returned her smirk with his own nervous smile as he bent to retrieve his pants. “Just making sure. Simmons was very concerned you might have hurt yourself that time.”

“Falling over and hitting my head in the closet next to Coulson’s office would be hard to explain,” admitted May as she, too, pulled her pants up and attempted to straighten her shirt. She also picked up Fitz’s vest and shirt from the ground, making a bit of a face at the vest. At least his shirt was intact.

“Just a little,” agreed Fitz, reaching for his shirt. She passed it over without a word, holding up his vest to examine the damage. The fabric itself wasn’t really torn, but the buttons had been dislodged, so it probably wouldn’t be wearable until someone fixed it.

Making a face, she set the vest aside. “I think I ruined your vest.”

“You did say you would if I didn’t stop teasing you,” reminded Fitz, smiling a bit as he picked it up. “I can fix it.”

“Won’t Simmons wonder why you aren’t wearing your vest if you go back to the lab though?” pointed out May with a raised eyebrow.

Fitz just shrugged a bit. “I’ll say I got it caught in a machine. It’s happened before.”

May shot him a doubtful look, but she didn’t argue. Fitz wanted to keep their relationship from Simmons, so it would be up to him to find an excuse. Personally, she just wanted to make sure Coulson didn’t catch them- he might feel obligated to do something if he did.

“It’ll be fine, Melinda,” assured Fitz softly, her given name falling easily from his lips. He dropped the vest momentarily to step up to her again, kissing her slowly. That he was the one reassuring her should have been hilarious- she shouldn’t have cared if they were caught after all. But something about Fitz made her want to keep this going, and keeping Coulson from finding out would do exactly that.

“Simmons is your responsibility,” stated May quietly as she pulled away from the kiss, scooping up his vest and handing it to him. “I just hope you’re right and she believes you.”

“Coulson believed your story about tearing your pants on a nail,” pointed out Fitz as May slid around him and towards the door. His arms caught her around the waist as she passed though, drawing her closer momentarily so their eyes could meet. It took a lot more than May wanted to admit to keep from pulling him into another brutal kiss and fucking him against the wall. “Tonight? After the others are in bed?”

“Yes,” stated May quietly, giving into the urge to kiss him once more. This kiss was soft, sweet; it was their parting kiss that somehow conveyed the words May wouldn’t say yet and Fitz didn’t seem inclined to push her to say. There was no doubt their sneaking around was more than some fling, but neither one had given voice to what it was or the emotions growing from it. Neither was ready to.

Drawing back slowly, Fitz pulled her body flush with his once more, ensuring his mouth was level with her ear. “I’ll see you tonight then. Be safe.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re in more danger,” muttered May as she stepped away from the engineer once he’d released her.

“Probably” agreed Fitz, smiling a little sadly as he turned away and carefully opened the door to the closet. Once he was certain the way was clear, he slipped out and headed back down the hall towards the labs. May was out a half second later, straightening her clothing further and checking to make sure no one was around. Certain the paths were all clear, she headed back towards the cockpit, mentally preparing herself for what would come later that night.

\----------------------------------------- 

Cautiously, Coulson pulled the earplugs from his ears as soon as he suspected he’d heard the door to the closet beside his office shut. For a few minutes he sat there in silence, waiting with baited breath to see if the silence remained unbroken. After five minutes though, he figured the whole matter was probably done. He was going to have to have a talk with Fitz though. It was one thing if Fitz and May wanted to have sex; Coulson wasn’t going to stop them. It was a different matter, however, when they fucked in a publically accessible area. Especially if Phil had to listen to the encounters. Nope, he was not going to let Fitz and May interrupt another call with Fury. That was embarrassing enough this time around. He didn’t want to explain to Fury again why two of his agents were fucking in a closet beside his office. Not then, not ever.


End file.
